GoGo Gattai DaiBouken
: The primary Giant Robo of the Boukengers, formed by combining the five main in the . DaiBouken is armed with the shovel, which it can use to lift up whole sections of the ground to throw giant opponents off their feet or bury them in mounds of excavated dirt; and the pickaxe, which it can use to send an offensive shockwave racing across the ground. As GoGo Dump's manipulators form its legs, Daibouken can use its feet to grab an object the size of itself and then throw it aside while it's engine enables it to channel and harness the power of a collected precious for its own use. To finish off an opponent, it combines the Go Scooper and Picker into the which it then charges with power in its slash. A series of pistons on each leg allows DaiBouken to deliver a blow of any kind with greater force when activated. It can also jump onto SirenBuilder's shoulders, propelling into the air for , which was seen in Task 32. Its suit actor was Jirō Okamoto. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 1-11, 13, The Greatest Precious, 40, 42 Bou-gg-picker.jpg|Go Picker, Go Scooper, and GoGo Sword GoGo Vehicles These are the first five mecha created by the SGS Foundation to seek out dangerous Precious as well as to combat Negative Syndicates. Each is powered by a revolutionary power system called , the energy of which is also the source of the Boukengers' power. GoGo Dump The first GoGo Vehicle, , is piloted by BoukenRed, who draws his power from its Parallel Engine. Based on a dump truck, GoGo Dump is equipped with two separate buckets which can change into a pair of manipulator arms. Additionally, each front wheel is equipped with a pressure jack, allowing any of the supplementary GoGo Vehicles to attach for GoGo Dump's use. It forms the legs, torso, and head of DaiBouken, Super DaiBouken, and Ultimate DaiBouken and the trailer section of GoGo Trailer. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 1-14, 16-18, 20-28, The Greatest Precious, 40, 42 GoGo Formula The second GoGo Vehicle, , is piloted by BoukenBlack, who draws his power from its Parallel Engine. A stylized hybrid of a race car and an armored vehicle, GoGo Formula is equipped with a multi tube missile launcher which it deploys by folding up its front bumper. It forms the chest of DaiBouken, the back of Super and Ultimate DaiBouken, and the engine of the GoGo Trailer's tractor unit. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 1-14, 16-18, 20-28, The Greatest Precious, 40, 42 GoGo Gyro The third GoGo vehicle, , is piloted by BoukenBlue, who draws his power its Parallel Engine. The GoGo Gyro is equipped with multiple beam cannons and cables that are strong enough to lift the GoGo Marine. Unlike the other GoGo Vehicles, GoGo Gyro is actually two vehicles combined—the part that forms DaiBouken's helmet is an exploration vehicle called . In the event that DaiBouken becomes immobilized, GoGo Gyro can seperate from the main formation to attack independantly. It forms DaiBouken's back and helmet, Super DaiBouken's "spine", Ultimate DaiBouken's stomach, and the cabin of the GoGo Trailer's tractor unit. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 1-14, 16-18, 20-28, The Greatest Precious, 40, 42 GoGo Dozer The fourth GoGo Vehicle, , is piloted by by BoukenYellow, who draws her power from its Parallel Engine. Modelled after a bulldozer, it's bucket is resilient enough to throw monsters off of their feet while it's dorsal turret supplies cover fire. It forms DaiBouken's right arm, the right shin of both Super and Ultimate DaiBouken, and the right payload of GoGo Trailer's trailer unit. When an alternate arm is equipped, GoGo Dozer is transferred into Daibouken's right calf. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 1-14, 16-18, 20-28, The Greatest Precious, 40, 42 GoGo Marine (Diver) The fifth GoGo Vehicle, , is piloted by BoukenPink, who draws her power from its Parallel Engine. Modelled after a submarine, GoGo Marine is equipped with two manipulator claws for handling obstacles underwater. It forms DaiBouken's left arm (where it can be utilized as a grappling hook function), the left shin of both Super and Ultimate DaiBouken, and the left payload of GoGo Trailer's trailer unit. When an alternate arm is equipped, GoGo Marine is transferred into Daibouken's left calf. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 1-14, 16-18, 20-28, The Greatest Precious, 40, 42 GoGo Trailer In addition to DaiBouken, GoGo Vehicles 1-5 can combine into the with the command, . However this command was never used in the show, and GoGo Trailer only appeared in the opening of the first episode. Its license plate reads: SGS BK-5050. The toy version was able to mount the Go Scooper and Picker on the sides of the trailer section. This form is exclusive to Boukenger Episode 1. Additional Formations With the command DaiBouken can utilize one or two of GoGoVehicles 6-10; or the SirenBuilder vehicles 12 and 13 to use as armament. DaiBouken Drill GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer as Daibouken's right arm to form . Its final attack is which allows it to bore through opponents. Appearances: Boukenger Episode 4 & The Greatest Precious. DaiBouken Shovel GoGo Shovel replaces GoGo Marine as the left arm to form . In this combination, DaiBouken can use GoGo Shovel to grasp enemies and throw them aside as well as a shield in its maneuver. Its finisher is the , a barrage of punches with the Shovel arm. Appearances: Boukenger Episode 5. DaiBouken Drill & Shovel GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer and GoGo Shovel replaces GoGo Marine to form . Its finisher is where DaiBouken grabs the opponent with its Shovel arm and tosses them into the air before impaling them on it's Drill arm. This form is exclusive to Boukenger Episode 6. DaiBouken Mixer GoGo Mixer replaces GoGo Marine to form . In this form, DaiBouken is able to use its Mixer arm in the attack to encase a target in quick drying concrete. Appearances: Boukenger Episode 7. DaiBouken Drill & Mixer GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer and GoGo Mixer replaces GoGo Marine to form . Its final attack is where it first encases the opponent in concrete from the Mixer arm before boring through them with the Drill arm. Appearances: Boukenger Episodes 8 & 10. DaiBouken Crane Introduced in Episode 28, GoGo Crane replaces GoGo Marine to form . In this combination, DaiBouken attacks with the where it fires the Crane Arm's Wire Hook as a rocket driven projectile to either punch or snag an opponent. Appearances: Boukenger Episode 28. DaiBouken Drill & Crane GoGo Drill replaces GoGo Dozer and GoGo Crane replaces GoGo Marine to form . Like DaiBouken Crane, it attacks with the and its finisher is the where after snagging them with the hook the crane arm extends to its full length and lifts the opponent into the air before swinging them straight into the path of the drill arm. Appearances: Boukenger Episode 9. DaiBouken Aider & Police is a formation usually used whenever DaiBouken switches arms with SirenBuilder for it to use other modes of battle. It's finisher is the blast attack. Appearances: Boukenger Episode 28. Later history Gokaiger 199 Hero Great Battle When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including DaiBouken which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, DaiBouken fought alongside Battle Fever Robo, Dyna Robo, and Flash King to destroy Hades God Ifrit. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Greater Power A manifestation of DaiBouken is summoned by GokaiOh when the Gokaigers' utilize the Boukengers' Greater Power (which was granted by Satoru Akashi ). Using its GoGo Sword, it slashes the target twice then tosses the GoGo Sword to GokaiOh so it can pull off the Gokai Adventure Drive. This was used when the Gokaigers fought the revived King Ryuuwon. 200px-GokaiOh channeling the Boukenger Greater Power.jpg|Gokai Adventure Drive Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Boukenger, Ultimate DaiBouken appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the greater power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. The Gokaigers used their Megazord key to transform GokaiOh into DaiBouken. Cockpit BlackandYellowinPinkCockpit.jpg|Yellow, Black and Pink Zords101.jpg|Red Zords102.jpg|Black Zords103.jpg|Blue Zords104.jpg|Yellow Zords105.jpg|Pink Zords108.jpg|DaiBouken Cockpit Notes *Its name "DaiBouken" means "Great Adventure" in Japanese. *In of there was a Daibouken action figure behind Momotaros and Urataros. *The 50-50 on BoukenTrailer's license plate can be read as "GoGo". Appearances See also Category:Mecha (Boukenger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Multi Gattai